Danger Desert
by RainbowAbstract
Summary: 'They had just entered the place known as 'Danger Desert', the name pretty much said it all. There was sandstorms, thorned plants, poisonous snakes, and not to mention the food and water problem. Blader's came here from all over Africa to push themselves to the limit and test their strength. But it had always proved to be to much for them.' :OneShot:


The pain was overwhelming, Nile looked down at his seeping wounds. The blood didn't look like it was going to stop. His clothing had turned a dark red colour due to the amount of blood. Nile thought he was going to die, he probably was. Why had he been so careless? Why didn't he listen to Kyoya? Kyoya had been trying to protect him, but he still didn't listen to him.

-x-

**Flashback**

They had just entered the place known as 'Danger Desert', the name pretty much said it all. There was sandstorms, thorned plants, poisonous snakes, and not to mention the food and water problem. Blader's came here from all over Africa to push themselves to the limit and test their strength. But it had always proved to be to much for them.

"Are you sure you want to do this Nile? It's not to late to go back..."

"Yes, If you can handle a place like Wolf Canyon then I can handle this place"

"Ok then, just as long as your sure"

The pair had entered a desert like place to put their power to the test, but Kyoya was a little fearful of the place, which was a strange feeling for him.

"Nile, I think we should go back"

"Kyoya, If your scared then just go, but I'm staying"

"I'm not scared!"

"Your voice says otherwise..."

It was true that Kyoya was a tiny bit scared, who wouldn't be. They were in unfamiliar surroundings in a creepy like sort of desert with who knows what kind of animals out there.

But Kyoya was taking none of Nile's attitude, even if they were friends.

"I could sit here and listen to you all day, but instead I'm going to do the smart thing and go home"

**End of Flashback**

-x-

He could feel the blood sliding from his forehead down to his cheek, the moment he saw the strange man he should've known better. The man ripped his bey causing numerous huge explosions which had been the cause of Nile's injuries. He should've listened to Kyoya. But it had already happened and there was no changing it now.

He tried to push himself to get up, but he immediately lost the feeling in his arms and fell back onto the cold, hard ground.

He whimpered as the pain became more intense, he turned his head a little to see if he could find anyone, there was no one but him and the wildlife surrounding him. Kyoya really must have left.

Tears began to fall from Nile's eyes as he blacked out.

-x-

Nile had began to wake up, he felt warmth and comfort. He opened his eyes and found that he was in a small white room with laced curtains and the sound of faint beeping.

His eyes wondered around the room, taking in his surroundings.

Something caught his eye, in the corner of the room there was a tall looking figure with green hair, it couldn't be... Kyoya?

"Nile?" Nile ignored the taller male.

Kyoya walked closer until he was right beside the bed, he sat down on the edge, not taking his eyes off of the smaller male. But the younger still didn't look at him, it looked like he was holding in tears. Kyoya moved closer to Nile, he reached his hand out and ran his fingers through the duo coloured hair.

Nile finally made eye contact as he felt something wet drip onto his arm, he noticed that there was tears on Kyoya's scarred cheeks.

"Kyoya? Are you crying?" Nile said softly

"Pffttt, no, I just have something in my eye"

"Kyoya..."

"Fine! I am, I'm just happy your ok"

Nile smiled at Kyoya, covering the pain that was flowing through his body.  
Kyoya's hand moved down to Nile's cheek, gently caressing it.

Nile closed his eyes as the olders hand cupped his bloody cheek. The pain almost vanished in his right side.  
Kyoya moved in closer, Nile was questioning what he was about to do when he felt something touch his lips, the feeling of Kyoya's lips against his was almost intense.

Nile had never felt so relaxed, and loved.

Kyoya broke the kiss not wanting to over do it.

"What was that all about?"

"Just to show you that I do care" There was a silence before Kyoya spoke again, "I shouldn't of left you out there, it's my fault your in here..."

"No Kyoya, it's not, I was being stupid. But i'm just curious, why did you go back?"

"I saw the explosions and figured I should check to see what it was, and then I found you" the tears began to reappear in Kyoya's eyes as he relived that horrible moment in his head again. "I'm really sorry".

Nile managed to pull himself together and sit up, ignoring the pain. He snaked his arms around Kyoya's waist, "Well, I'm happy you decided to go back, without you I'd probably be dead. Thanks".

"Your welcome, hurry up and get better, so we can maybe go out?"

"I'd love to"

* * *

**I found this story while looking through the Doc Manager and thought I'd edit it to make it more interesting and post it.**

**I know, the endings rubbish but I couldn't think of another way to end it :/**

**(No critique please!)**

**Also, I know I'm not the best person at grammar and spelling but I don't need other people to tell me. So future anonymous reviews (since there the only ones I can change) with either of those will be edited, but that's the only part I'll change, the rest of the review will remain the same.**

**R&R! :)**


End file.
